Swivel and Sludge
October 19, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Sludge Swivel (Edge Of Iacon's Dome) --- That is odd. There wasn't a small hill just outside of Iacon before. This one seems purpose built, as it was new, shiny, and had a catwalk along the top perimiter, like a little fort. Odd indeed! And so odd that when a small vehicle, one of the few rare wheeled vehicles found on a planet where hover technology was the norm, comes rumbling out through the gates of Iacon. The large wheeled yet otherwise insignifigant automobile was wheeling off at break-neck speed, or would be breack-neck if there were anything organic whose neck was so frail to be effected by velocity within, only to zip by this mysterious hill-like structure... and then pull a u-turn well ahead and come heading back, rolling to a stop and idling for a moment. It was made of grey and gold metal, rather new, although up close old battlescars could be seen. So it wasn't THAT brand new. Just new in the sense that it was not HERE before. And there's an odd, rythmic rumbling coming from somewhere under it. The miniscule car remains idling for a moment, until the rumble of the engine dies out, followed by the cacophonic noise of a transformer cog working strenuously to masterfully unfold into a minute femme. This femme, takes a few steps closer, raisering herself onto the tips of her feet and staring up, and then around the large thing with a great look of puzzlement and awe in her disporportionately large, purple optics. Quietly, part of it started to move, while Swivels' back was turned, a long limb curling around from out of view. The rythmic rumble had stopped, as it formed a nearly complete ring about her now. The small femme's back arches slightly in startlement, as her keen senses alert her of something., She swirls around, realizing she's been surrounded by... um... something! "EEK! A GIANT TENTACLE!" The hill jerks suddenly, and then starts to move... lifting higher now as the other end swings about, a huge headlight turning on overhead 'WHY YOU WAKE SLUDGE?" demanded the dinobot, irritably, the tail wrappign tighter. With alert optics, the small femme keeps her focus mostly on the large swinging... tail? Whatever it is, it's wrapping tighter, with her in the center. Of course, not being one who can fly, she is not seeing that there is much she can do. She quickly edges towards the bulk of the metallic mass, hoping the long limb isn't TOO flexible. She then looks up. "Uh... coz it was en accident? Dinna mean ter wake ya, but ya din look like sommertin' tha' could be waked, yanno?" "Hrrrn. Me suppose that is true." The light switches off. "Why you talk funny? Not using full words." notes the rather hypocritical Sludge. Swivel seems to deflate a little with relief, but isn't quite fully off her guard yet. "Wellum, mebbe coz... yanno peeps dun uzally ask me why, they jus' ask if I don got somtin' wrong wit me vocoder process or somesot..... wellum, guess it gots ter do wit' bein' Cubicron trash... lowest scum-feedin' glitchmouse ever kin ya find," Swivel says self deprecatingly, with with a large, disarming grin. The tail remains wrapped around SWivel, but the toothed head comes down closer to grin back at her. Then he states "You still are talking funny. Me Sludge not understand. You speaking my language? " he asks again, obviously confused, head tilting to one side. "Speak slower. Maybe. Fewer words? Shorter ones!" he suggests helpfully Swivel stares at Sludge a while longer, still grinning. She is quiet for a moment as she processes for a while, and then nods. "Okay. Me talk you language. You say you Sludge? Me Swivel." Sludge nods his head happily "Now Sludge understand you better. And will everyone else!" he agres "So what you name be? Swivel? You spin a lot then? " he asks, looking at her from one angle then another. Swivel bobs her head cheerfully, and then tries to point at the tires situated at offset angles from her aft. "Swivel have wheels, they spin lots. Me also fickle, lot of mind-changing." She glances at the large tail that surrounds her, and then back up to the very large and very toothed head. "Sludge let Swivel go now?" "Hrnn. I see." muses Sludge as he settles down, the tail relaxing a little and making a little gate "Okay then. But you Swivel try not to do it again. Me Sludge may accidentally think you Decepticon. That not be good. Me CRUSH decepticons!" Swivel tentatively leaves the opening, removing herself from the wrath of a mighty tail. Well, not so much wrath as potential for injury on behalf of carelessness of either person. Once free of the space, she looks up again at the strange gargantuan. "Now Swivel knows SLuge, Swivel will no wake him," she promises. "Swivel is NO Decepticon. Swivel is just Swivel. Me not Autobot or Decepticon, but me have Autobot friends." Sludge nods again, satisfied "That work for me, Sludge. You ever find Decepticons needing crushing, you come tell me, okay?" he states, his tail returning to behind him now. It did not seem like it could be possible, but there, it happens. Swivel's already large grin increases in size twofold, pressing the malleable substance that forms her face up under her optics causing them to squint from all of the pressure caused by her dopey beaming. "Will do! Now Swivel go and let Sludge rest, okay? And if Decepticon need crushing, me will ask friend, Sludge, to crush them!" [Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Sludge's Logs